Annarella
by tappy34
Summary: A Parody of Cinderella.Annabeth:Cinderella Percy:the prince Evil stepmother: Lady Hera Evil stepsister 1:Clarisse Evil stepsister 2:silena pretend she is bad Fairy godmother/best friend: thalia grace
1. Meet Annabeth Chase

Annarella

**I know the title is but this is a parody of Cinderella and PJO fanfic. You don`t go on and read this stupid author`s note so I'm just going to get on with the story (P.S. I don`t own any of the characters or PJO)**

**Chapter 1. Meet Annabeth Chase**

Yup that's me Annabeth Chase. Normally you would think that I am like most girls but I am not. Some are rich with big houses and everything you could possibly wish for. While others, have normal lives and go to normal schools. And me? Well I`m not any of those girls. How do I live? Well… Yeah I live in a big house but, how I`m treated and how I work? That's easy. I`m a maid and I am treated like a slave and a servant.

Now for the most important thing, who did I work for? This is probably the suffering answer I`ve ever given anyone: I work for an evil and I mean EVIL stepmother and two evil stepsisters. My dad was a guy named Frederick Chase who remarried when my Mother Athena died. My stepmother was EVIL. Just pure evil! He didn`t allow me to call her mom or mother or ma`am just Hera. And me made work day and night until I couldn`t work anymore.

I had golden and honey blonde hair and gray eyes which I inherited from my mom. Unlike my stepmother and my stepsisters who were brunettes and had black eyes the eyes of pure evil. My appearance made some people say I was prettier than my stepfamily. But I didn`t believe that. I knew that I was always dirty and my hair was always a wreck.

Anyway that's enough about me now it`s time for my story……

**T34: Sorry that was short I love this one so much and I wanted to post it quickly**

**Annabeth: I`ll say. And why did I get the part of Cinderella?**

**Percy: Yeah and why did I get the part of prince charming?**

**Both blushing furiously **

**T34: Because of that. Now as I was saying, please click the button at the bottom. I really like constructive criticism and helpful comments.**

**Annabeth: I still don`t get why I got Cinderella…… **


	2. I meet a superstar at school

Chapter 2: I meet a superstar at school

**If you think this is similar to Another Cinderella story it is. If you think I`m copying it please do helpful comments and constructive criticism would be nice…….**

"Hey Thal." I said as I got inside my best friend`s car and FYI we were going to school. It`s not like I can`t drive I mean I can. I really can it`s just that my stepmom I mean _Hera_ didn`t let me drive a car or even get one

"Hey." She said absent mindedly as she turned on one of her favorite punk songs. That was Thalia. She loved punk, Goth, and Emo stuff. But still she was my best friend.

"Thal, why do like punk so much? I mean c`mon it`s weird."

"It`s my nature you`d like it to if it was yours."

But I just simply rolled my eyes.

As soon as we got to school my ears hurt from hearing the loud punk music Thalia put on.

"Here we are wise girl. Maybe, you`ll get classes with a superstar. Just maybe."

I rolled my eyes and responded, "Yeah like that`ll ever happen."

"Maybe it will look in front of you."

Sure enough a white stretch limo pulled up the school curve. There were paparazzi, reporters, photographers and everything else that would follow a superstar around. But who came out of the limo? The one and only Percy Jackson….

**Percy`s POV**

I`m a superstar alright but there was something wrong about me, It just didn`t feel right being called a superstar. I rather be called a_ stupidstar. _It feels weird that people follow me around all the time just because I`m a popstar. Then I looked around parking area and saw a girl with honey blonde hair staring at me. She was really pretty. Prettier than other girls I`ve known it was strange though. For some reason the girl didn`t follow me around which made me glad I already had enough people following me around for one day. The staring seemed forever until the girl went back to her Goth friend and, someone shouted in my ear, it was Grover my best friend.

"Percy! C`mon man!"

"Oh….. Uh right!"

**Annabeth`s POV**

That was awkward. I was staring at Percy for what seemed like five minutes. After we stopped, I was blushing furiously then I turned back to Thalia.

"I told he was cute."

"You're kidding me right? He`s just some stupid popstar who thinks he`s better than anyone else!"

"Face it Annabeth. You like him don`t deny it."

"I do not!"

"Sure you don`t." She said sarcastically.

"I Really Seriously don`t!"

Though I wished I could`ve stared into those beautiful sea-green eyes a little longer.

"Oh I`m just kidding you I`ll give you a tip: don`t fall for popstars kay. "

"Your totally right now come on going we`re to be late for class."

**Percy`s POV (After class)**

All I could do after all the classes was think about that girl earlier. I walked and thought about her at the same until I realized I didn`t know where I was going and bumped into someone. That someone was the girl I caught staring at me earlier. And I fell on top of her! (A/n: usually some people would think it`d be better if Annabeth fell on top of Percy but I like my ideas just to make it a little humorous)

Sorry I didn`t realize……" Her voice was cut off by something that stopped her from saying the sentence….

**Annabeth`s POV**

What in the Hades? (A/n: pretend she uses Hades for slang) Someone bumped into me! But that didn`t matter right now even though that person fell on top of me. What mattered right now was that I needed to find Thalia. But first I needed to make quick apologies.

"Sorry I didn`t realize……" Then I realized something. That person that fell on top of me was _Percy Jackson_. Then I heard Thalia`s voice,

"Hey there you are Annabeth! I was looking for you and…….. WHAT IN HADES ARE YOU DOING?"

"Sorry I have to go." I said

**Percy`s POV**

Suddenly a Goth Girl approached us and said,

"Hey there you are Annabeth! I was looking for you and…….. WHAT IN HADES ARE YOU DOING?"

"Sorry I have to go." She said quickly. Then she got up and went on her way.

Finally I got up just in time to see a very serious looking Grover.

"Man where have you been for the past fifteen minutes?"

"Um…… I uh bumped into someone."

"Come on man! Let`s go!"

**Annabeth`s POV**

"What were you doing?"

"He bumped into me it wasn`t my fault."

"Yeah right. Now come on school`s almost over and you`re going to be late for dance class." (A/n: Like I said this is going to be similar to another Cinderella story so please don`t hate me)

"Aren`t you coming too?"

"Uh…..Don`t you remember? I don`t _dance._ You`re the better dancer!"

"Oh….yeah I forgot."

**Percy`s POV**

By now I was really getting annoyed by Grover`s questions about who I bumped into.

"I`m tellin' you man who did you bump?"

"Forget it. Like I told you before I`m not telling you or anybody else. By the way, I`m going to be late for dance class bye! I said cheerfully just so that I could get away from him.

**T34: Well, that was exciting. I really Seriously want to do more but I have some last minute homework. And I`ll update soon when I finish that homework.**

**Percy: Great! I have to play a superstar that fell on top of my best friend!**

**Thalia: Hey, At least you`re not the fairy godmother.**

**Annabeth: Lighten up Thal! At least you don`t have to get Cinderella**

**A.K.A Mary.**

**Percy:I don`t Dance**

**T34: ANYway Review!**


End file.
